


Just Tell Me, Love

by AliceinHyruleBastion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hurt & Comfort, I'm sorry my children, It's angsty and then it turns fluffy, M/M, Nightmares, Sharing the bed(??), Still a little shit tho, but not, oh yeah!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-17 00:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10582836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceinHyruleBastion/pseuds/AliceinHyruleBastion
Summary: Being in a constant state of fighting and mortal danger certainly leaves its mark, and it shows.Keith has nightmares.No big deal.(to him at least)Lance won't have any of it, and will force him to realize that he IS loved and protected, and that they (Lance) won't let anything happen to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again!  
> This is an older piece of mine and I haven't gone over it in a while, but I hope you guys'll enjoy it!
> 
> If massive violence, nightmares, and panics attacks make you uncomfortable, then please don't read this!
> 
> As always, comments and critiques are highly appreciated. :)

The walls are screaming, the lights are blaring, my eyes are stinging and my heart won't stop racing.

 

It's just a little further, you have to reach the exit, I chant in a mantra, my boots slapping the ground in staccato harmony to Lance's right behind me.

 

We're on a failed recon mission on the planet of Shal'lea, as the natives had already been conquered and converted by the Galra, and were only been posing as bait so their new 'overlords' could bring us in.

 

Yeah, that was a fun day.

 

No time for sarcasm- the others had taken wild paths, and I'm presently sprinting with the idiot-of-a Paladin behind me, and gun-shots are ricocheting around the walls and just make all the noise STOP-

 

Ten more feet. 

Five more.

 

I'm slashing through and cutting a path, and I see the blasts of blue lights from Lance's Bayard hitting the Galra I had missed.

 

(I hear Lance's labored breaths behind me, Allura shouting at us and Shiro calling out directions in our comms; Hunk's taken shelter in his hidden lion; Pidge is calling out the door closest to our location and leading us out)

 

I see the exit; I can see the doorway to where our lions are hiding in wait; I can feel the fear in my chest ratcheting as I feel the steady presence behind me start to slow. (Where's he going?)

 

Zero feet: iron door, warning lights.

 

I grab Lance's hand, and with a yell I pull us both forward as I smash the panel shut behind us, slamming the door shut before slashing the panel to keep it locked, the enemy's angry banging jumping in time to my pulse. 

 

I drop to the floor, chest heaving from the labor before nearly giggling in relief. 

 

Strangely, the only sound I hear from Lance is wheezing, instead of the cheer I was expecting.

 

"Lance?" I turn towards him, sitting up on my ankles, only to freeze as panic flooded my veins.

 

He's on his knees, Bayard abandoned behind him as he's pressing his hands to wound just under his left collar bone (The seat of emotion, the place of love, the place I've tried to reach-), and I see so much red pulsing from his fingers.

 

"Lance!" 

 

I scramble towards him, and suddenly everything is silent and forgotten- the banging stops, the room freezes- the only thing I see is red and the blue of his eyes.

 

No. 

NO.

 

We were so close it can't end here- no, not now, I lo-

 

He met my eyes, and blood dribbled from his lips as his chest convulsed, futilely pressing harder against the wound.

 

(I can't move now, I'm frozen. I can't run over to him, I can't help him, just MOVE dammit!)

 

"Why? Why did you let me die again?" He asks as he recovers from his coughing fit, voice small and hurt.

 

"I didn't-" 

 

"You failed me, Keith. You didn't protect me," he answers icily, and before I could say 'No I didn't! I didn't know, I'm sorry!" He bends double and vomits, the floor staining in red.

He crumples to the floor.

 

A scream of agony is pulled from my lungs as the locked door breaks open, and there are guns pressed to my back and hands around my throat and a shot shatters the air  as my world goes white.

 

 

\--

 

My eyes snap open and I suck in a massive breath; I'm completely frozen in fear. My heart is racing and I'm sticky with sweat, legs tangled in the sheets of my bed as I fist the covers.

 

Typical nightmare night, except for...

 

Someone shaking me, and a voice is calling my name. I look over towards the source of the warmth and feel my breath hitch because there he is:

 

Lance, all worry and night-time rumpled, sitting next to me on my bed.

 

Alive. 

 

His eyes widen as I meet them with my own and my heart breaks again. (He looks so concerned)

 

I open my mouth to say so many things:

"Why are you here? Are you really alive? I'm sorry,"

But the only thing that comes out is a pitiful "Lance," that breaks as the nightmare comes rushing back, tears spilling over onto my (already?) tear-stained face. 

 

I expect him to leave, or just do nothing, but instead he immediately scoops me up into a hug, wrapping his arms around me as I sob into his shoulder, desperately clinging to the fabric of his chest, and I feel him hushing me and gently rubbing circles into my back.

 

This was the Lance I knew from the stories he told about his family; the calming force that comforted his little sisters when they were upset, who held hands with his younger nephew because he was terrified of a storm, or when he comforted his mother when his grandmother passed away. All of his stupid bravado and noise were gone, and I just took in the solidity that he was HERE, and I could feel his warmth under my skin, feel his heartbeat beneath my fingers fisted in his shirt, and realized he was indeed still alive, stuck on this castle-ship with me and and everyone else.

 

I hadn't failed him. 

It was just a dream.

 

I felt the tears start to stop, and my fingers release from the death-grip on his shirt. I press my face further into the crook of his shoulder and just let out a big huff of breath. He stops drawing circles, but I feel him squeeze me tighter in a hug. (I ignore how my heart jumps)

 

Without moving, I mumble "I'm sorry Lance," into his collarbone.

 

"For what?" He asks softly, tilting his head in confusion, and I feel the words vibrate through his chest, tickling my skin.

 

"I- I don't know," I start, "I'm sorry you had to see me like this, and had to deal with me. Must've been pretty funny to see huh? Your rival shaking and in tears from a stupid nightmare." I laugh humorlessly. I'm so ridiculous.

 

"Hey; look at me." He pulls my face gently away from his shoulder, and looks me right in the eye. (God, I must look like a mess right now)

 

I can see the blue of his eyes this close, see the drowsiness in his face and every strand of his brown hair, his tan skin melting into the darkness of my room, and I feel every point where his fingers touch my face scalding me; it's dizzying.

 

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with crying, Keith," he emphasizes, a deadly air of seriousness I have never seen on his face before. (Why is he so concerned? Aren't I supposed to be his 'rival'?) 

 

"But-" I started, only to be cut off with a shake of his head. 

 

"Nothing. What I DO have a problem with, however, is why you didn't tell anyone you've been having nightmares." I hear the "Why you didn't tell me" hanging in the air. I choose to ignore it.

 

I decide to lie. It's what I'm best at, as it is.

 

"This is the first time, Lance, you don't need to worry," I spout, pulling back from him and rubbing the tears from my face.

 

Something flared in his eyes and I nearly reared back.

 

"Don't do that!" He snaps.

 

"Do what?" I snap back, dropping my hand from my eyes in annoyance.

 

"Don't lie to me. I know you've had them before, Keith, and I always know when you do," he says, and I hear his voice slip back into that sad tone.

 

I sit back a bit from his lap (when did I get there?) and stare him dead in the eye.

 

"How could you possibly-"

 

"You're always a little bit late to breakfast those days, and you always look drained; your eyes are bruised and you're just so TIRED, but you always hide it our stupid banter," he spits; a quick pause before he continues, "You also react slower and tend to hide away in the conversation until you've got enough energy to hide your fatigue, and you always to stand behind someone to hide from everyone else. Also, when I came in tonight, you were screaming 'Not again! Not again!' over and over. It's been going on for MONTHS now, Keith, but I decided to not to press and wait for you to tell someone, but you never did! Is it that hard to ask for help? For comfort? Aren't we a family now?"

 

He finishes angrily, waiting for my answer, my excuse.

 

I stare back instead, dumbfounded and silent. I didn't have a response.

 

(Was I that easy to read? My mind is reeling in shock- Lance, of all people, knew?)

 

When I don't reply, he looks away, as if hiding from his next words.

 

"You started as my rival, so I always had to watch you so I could, y'know, best you," he mumbles, hands making half-hearted gestures, and I see him look back at me for a reaction. I nod my head, telling him to continue.

 

"But eventually, you became a friend and a teammate, then someone I had to protect, and you always act with others in mind before taking care of yourself. I'm always watching you, Keith. I know you better than anyone else does," He finishes, and I feel his pulse skitter at the admission, face still turned away from me in embarrassment.

 

I don't know what to say.

I've never had anyone... Care for me like this.

What?

 

When he looks back at me, I see him stiffen in shock at the sight of fresh tears streaming down my face.

 

"Wait! I didn't mean to make you cry! Again, apparently!" He panics, and I shake my head before hugging him tightly, my arms wrapping around his chest, this time hiding a smile in his shoulder.

 

"You just said it was okay to cry, didn't you?" I laugh, and I feel him melt back into my embrace, his arms circling me again and squeezing.

 

"If you say so."

 

"... Thank you, Lance. For caring." 

 

I hear (more feel) a hum of affirmation, followed by a "Just tell us when you're not feeling well next time, yeah? We're all here."

 

"Okay."

 

A second passed, before I replayed his previous words in my head, and my eyes snap open as I pull my head from his shoulder and loosen my arms.

 

"Hang on, 'Again, apparently'? What does that mean?" I ask, my typical "I'm done with you Lance" voice breaking the peaceful  moment.

 

His grin was positively shit-eating.

 

(There goes our bonding moment)

 

"You kept on calling for me, and seemingly in SUCH a panic," he teases, making fluttery movements with his hands and I feel my ears burn. (Ah crap.)

 

"I-"

 

"Have you finally succumbed to the Lance Charm ALL the girls rave about?" He leers, a smirk perched upon his lips and his nose inches from mine, and I can't tell if I want to punch him or kiss him.

 

I narrow my eyes at him and cross my arms.

 

"You seem to have forgotten so quickly that it was nightmare," I quip, and restrain the urge to laugh when I see his retort freeze in his face.

 

He opens his mouth only to close it again.

 

"Ah... Never mind," he grumbles turning his head away, blushing  an adorable shade of pink.

 

Oh how quickly the tables have turned.

 

"Oho, what's this? Have I rendered the Great Lance speechless? Am I the first to ever achieve such a glorious feat?" I croon, leaning in in a mockery of his earlier antics, and I watch a hilarious combination of red embarrassment and offense mingle on his face, and when he's unable to to come up with a reply I snort, biting my lip to keep the laughter at bay. 

 

He stops, his mouth open a bit in mid-response, and I watch as a vibrant blush burns across his face. (What the-)

 

That does it, and I burst into full-blown laughter, one hand clutching his shoulder and the other pressed to my lips as the giggles spill over, and soon enough he joins in, the warm sound of it filling the room.

 

It's such an amazing feeling; I wish I could trap it in a bottle.

 

Once we stop to catch our breath, I see him smiling warmly at me.

 

Quirking an eyebrow, I ask "What?"

 

"I got you to laugh," he says simply, "You looked like you needed it." 

 

I can't help it. Another goofy grin crawls back onto my face. 

 

A faux gasp fills the room.

 

"So the mean, grumpy Keith can actually smile? So he isn't heartless after all!" 

 

I scoff and roll my eyes, smacking him lightly  on the cheek.

 

"It's like you've only got three modes: Annoy, Tease, and Flirt."

 

He only snorts at that, shaking his head in amusement.

 

It's now that I notice how close we are: My arms hanging from him shoulders, every muscle prevalent through his shirt; his arms wrapped loosely around my waist, and my crossed legs tucked in his lap. (I think the temperature just went up ten degrees)

 

"So-"

 

"Uh-"

 

We both start at the same time, and the awkwardness ratchets up a few degrees along with the flames in our faces.

 

"Okay, I'll just... Go then," he stutters, and moves to pull away, starting to stand up when I grab the hem of his shirt hesitantly.

 

When he looks back at me questioningly, I ask pathetically "Can you... Stay. With me. Just for tonight I mean."

 

He freezes, and I quickly add on "You know what, never mind, I can just go back to sleep it you can le-"

 

I was expecting him to leave, not plop down next to me and start tugging the blankets over both of us.

 

He gives me a mega-watt grin as I gawk at him, and proceeds to burrow under my blankets.

 

"I always sleep with my siblings when they've had nightmares, so I don't mind!"

 

He pulls the blanket up to his nose and I swear I hear him mumble "Especially not with you".

 

Sighing, I lay down next to him, the line of my hip pressed against his back, startled at how natural the action feels. 

 

"I swear, you're like a four year-old," I whisper-complain into his back.

 

"Nuh uh!" He whines, barely turning his head to throw back to me. 

 

"Just shut up and sleep, Lance," I grouse, ignoring the blood running to my face. (Was that red I saw on the back of his neck?)

 

"Fine." He pulls out the word petulantly.

 

Blissful silence fills the room, his back rising and falling in time with his breathing and syncing with mine. I pause.

 

"Lance."

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Why were you in my room in the first place?" I ask quietly, afraid to shatter the tranquility.

 

I hear him shift and turn over so he's facing me, his hair tickling me and his breaths puffing over my face. (I ignore the shiver that runs down my skin)

 

"I had left my room to get some water, so I decided to head down to the kitchen," he says softly, "But when I walked past your room, I heard what sounded like crying, and when I came in I saw you were having another nightmare; and then you just started screaming, so I ran over and, well, shook you awake. I couldn't just... Let you suffer again like that."

 

Surprised at his candidness, I meet his eyes, only to be met with with the softest expression tinged in insecurity while he awaited my reaction to the admission. (I felt my heart warm in hues of blue)

 

I smile in response, and snuggle further into the blankets and close my eyes, murmuring a "Thank you again."

 

He only hums again, and I warm at the sound.

 

I melt into the room, feeling it way down on me comfortably and the darkness bleeding into my eyes, the warm body and the familiar smell next to me lulling me further into sleep. 

 

"This means you owe me a glass of water."

 

"Lance, go to sleep or I smother you."

 

"Touchy touchy."

 

"Ssh."

 

Just as I'm about to slip into peaceful sleep, I swear I hear a murmured "'love you, Keith," and a kiss pressed on my forehead. 

(I haven't slept this well in years)

 

 

 

 

(That morning, both Lance and Keith hadn't shown up yet for breakfast, so Pidge went off to check their rooms. After panicking when Lance's room was empty, they checked Keith's room, only to nearly scream in joy at the sight to behold:

 

The two Paladins who fought like fire and ice and were self-(or Lance) proclaimed rivals were snuggled up together in bed: Lance wrapped around Keith with an arm slung protectively around his waist, his face pressed into Keith's hair, and Keith was tucked into Lance's chest tightly with the most serene expression they'd ever seen on his face. Both were sleep rumpled, soft breaths and snores permeating the air, and faces pink with blush and comfort.

They both looked happy, domestic, relaxed, and sappy. 

 

It's about time, dammit.

Pidge would be winning that money today.

 

They didn't wake them, but they did return to the dining hall with an evil, giddy grin and their phone gripped in their fist containing some very incriminating evidence.

 

Now, to let the scene unfold.

 

When the two lovebirds finally came in for breakfast, Keith walking behind a yawning Lance while blearily rubbing his eyes, everyone turned to them, not a single eye missing when Keith hastily let go of the back of Lance's shirt. Knowing glances and snickers (the latter mainly from Hunk and Pidge) filled the room as they started their daily banter, something about fruit? and Shiro, leaning on the counter with a cup of... Coffee? Mumbled a quiet "It's our favorite soap opera," into the lip of his cup, not going unheard by Allura, who gently nudged him.

 

"Sooooo. How'd you two sleep?" Asked Hunk.

 

"I don't think I've slept that long in my life; this is ridiculous," said Keith, proceeding to flip Lance off at the stupid puns he kept making about pineapples while Lance headed over to the fridge/ice chest thing on the other side of the room.

 

"Yeah, you DO tend to get here early, Keith, unlike Lance; something keep you up? Pidge added mischievously, putting down their dinging phone and leaning forward on their elbows. 

 

There was a muffled reply from the ice box as Lance said something, but no one could catch it aside from Keith, who kicked him in the knee.

 

"I just didn't sleep well, so I was up and out for most of the night," he said, shrugging noncommittally as he filled his plate with breakfast goo: it was blue today.

 

Hunk elbowed Pidge and Pidge just hummed an "Uh huh."

 

Keith cocked an eyebrow at Shiro, who only hid a smile in his coffee while Lance withdrew his head from the ice box, apparently not finding something to his liking, and narrowed his eyes at his friends.

 

"Okay," he said, propping a hand on his hip, "You guys all sound like you know something we don't." 

 

"More like saw something..." Pidge mumbled, and Hunk poked them with his fork.

 

"Pidge! Don't meddle." 

 

Lance frowned.

 

"Is there something on my face...?" He asked slowly, scrunching his nose like a rabbit in confusion.

 

"Besides 'stupid'? Nope, nothing," Keith said breezily before he sat down across from the wonder duo who watched him with a careful gaze, not missing the tint of red at the tips of his ears.

 

Lance put a hand to his chest and looked mockingly offended.

 

"Me? Stupid? How dare thee!"

 

Keith just said "You're the one who tried to convince me the Sun wasn't a star," before starting to eat.

 

Obviously, their arguments had long passed actual arguing and were pretty much 90% flirting at this point.

 

"But it's a sun! Not a star! Stars are all glow-y, and the Sun's just... Fiery."

 

"The Sun is still a star, dipshit; there's no such thing as a sun."

 

"But what about our Sun!"

 

"That's just the name!"

 

"But-"

 

A hand held up to silence him.

"It's morning, I'm not doing this this early, so shut up and let me enjoy my food goo, Lance, please."

 

A huff announces Lance before he plops down to Keith's left, and Keith swatted away his hand as he tried to nab a bit of Keith's extras.

Pidge gave an exasperated "See?!" look to Hunk, who only snorted and continued eating.

 

"You sure you guys slept well? You seem pretty grumpy today." Hunk pressed, and Lance sighed in annoyance.

 

"Yes, we slept well, for the last time!" Lance yelled exasperatedly, and Keith froze.

 

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other conspiratorially, and Allura dragged a reluctant Shiro down to the table with her.

 

"'We'?" She asked.

 

"Uh, I mean, I slept pretty well; dunno 'bout Keith-y boy over here," Lance replied in a panic, and Keith just sent a "Please shut up now" look. 

 

Pidge grinned evilly.

 

And here it comes.

 

"I'd say it was more than 'well'," they said, pulling out their phone and turning it to them, the picture from earlier bright in their faces.

 

Boom: it had its intended effect, and it 

was alarming and a tiny bit (read: very) funny just how quickly they turned red. 

 

"It was just for the night!" Keith hollered, food forgotten, and looked at Lance for support.

 

"It's just a misunderstanding,"  Lance added, scratching his temple awkwardly.

 

"When were you even in my room...?" Keith mumbled in Pidge's direction, but no one payed any mind.

 

"Uh huh," Pidge said slowly.

 

"I swear!" 

 

"You sure about that, Lance?" 

 

"You know what Pidge-" 

 

"Did you guys, well, actually get any sleep?" Hunk coughed awkwardly.

 

Keith hid his face in his hands and Lance made an odd choking sound, while Pidge howled and Allura chuckled quietly at the shenanigans. Even Shiro looked amused.

 

"You HAD to get water in the middle of the night?!" Keith hissed hysterically at Lance, only to have an accusing glance shot back at him.

 

"I'M not the one who was screaming in their sleep!" He argued back.

 

"It's not like I freakin' invited you in!" Keith countered.

 

"You were screaming! I think that's enough of an invitation in itself!"

 

Keith put a hand to his temple.

 

"Just... Go get your damn water now, idiot, and leave me alone," he mumbled, flapping his hand in Lance's general description.

 

"Nuh uh! I gave up hydration for you! And I believe last night I said you owe me a glass, so go get it for me!" He whined, pouting like a child, and Hunk starts laughing along with the others.

 

"For the love of- fine, it it'll shut you up," Keith acquiesced, and as he stood up he heard a "Yeah Lance, we all know what you're REALLY thirsty for," from Pidge and Hunk LOSES it, pounding on the table, and Keith just keeps on walking. 

 

Once he returns, he places a glass on the table, and Lance reaches for it to hide the red in his face.

 

"Happy?" He asked stalely.

 

"Much better; thanks bro." Lance replied, setting the now-empty glass back on the table.

 

"I don't think you can really call him 'bro' after-"

 

"Pidge," Shiro scolds, and Keith turns redder than before, laughter breaking out all over again.

 

After everyone calms down, Allura asks seriously "Keith, are you sure you're all right? You've never told us about having night terrors before."

 

He casts a quick glance at Lance before nodding.

 

"I am. Mr. Idiot over here gave me quite the tongue lashing for hiding it from you guys last night," Keith replied, not noticing his wording.

 

Pidge looked like they had been given a gift.

"I bet you got one all rig-"

 

"PIDGE."

 

"There's really gotta be a better phrase for that," Hunk mumbles around a mouth full of food. 

 

"Even so, will you promise to tell us next time? Though I'm sure Lance can still help you if it happens again," Allura says cheekily, giving a teasing smile.

 

Keith just looks sufferingly at Shiro, who only shrugs and says "As long as it doesn't disrupt Voltron and you're using protection, it's all good."

 

They both groan again and Pidge resumes cackling.

 

"WE WERE JUST. SLEEPING!" Lance yells, and hides his face in his arms. 

 

"This is your fault, stupid," Keith says, flicking the back of Lance's head.

 

"I'm not the one who was having a nightmare," he quipped back.

 

"Well I-"

 

"Boys, enough," Shiro reprimanded.

 

Both settled down again in mixed stages of glaring, embarrassment, and anger, though Lance was presently staring daggers at a gleeful Pidge and Hunk who had finally stopped laughing.

 

"It really was just sleeping...." Keith mumbled, but no one was really listening.

 

"Ah, young love, such a lovely thing," Allura said wistfully, standing up to take her plate over to the washer.

 

"Wait, what're you trying to say? 'Love'? That's ridiculous," Lance scoffed, picking at the edge of the table and avoiding eye contact.

 

"For once, I have to agree," Keith seconded, as if the idea seemed absolutely inconceivable, staring down at his hands absently as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

 

Of course, the two didn't notice each other's reactions and red faces. Obliviousness is a lovely thing.

 

A simultaneous groan filled the room.

 

"What?" They asked at the same time.

 

"Pidge just lost a bet," Hunk clarified, patting Pidge's shoulder sympathetically. 

 

"Aw man! I thought it was gonna be today! I thought the picture might push them over!" They said sadly.

 

"A bet on what-?" Keith started, before Coran came bustling into the room. (Saved by the stache)

 

"Oh! Hello boys, it's nice to see you finally," he greeted, his joviality still bright as it was every day.

 

Noticing the different levels of disgruntlement, he asked "What'd I miss this lovely morning?"

 

Pidge slammed their hands on the table, frustrated and bitter, and screamed "LANCE AND KEITH SLEPT TO-!"

 

Both Allura and Shiro from the opposite sides of the room yelled at Pidge to stop talking. 

 

"Busy morning, I guess," Coran mused, watching the antics play out in front of him.

 

It really was like a giant, warm family, filled to the brim with laughter, arguments, flaws, and love.

 

Coran smiled.) 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
